1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for a flat panel display, more particularly to a stand with a base member and a one-piece bracket plate attached to the base member for supporting a flat panel display, such as an LCD display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stand 8 for an LCD display 9 is shown to include a one-piece stamped plate with two slits 82 and a fold line 85. The stamped plate is folded upwardly to form an upright bracket part 80 and a base part 83. The bracket part 80 is then bent rearward to have an inclined upper mounting portion 802 with two pairs of screw holes 81 so as to connect with a pair of mounting units (not shown) for mounting pivotally the LCD display 9. However, as shown in FIG. 3, no bracing means is provided to brace the inclined upper mounting portion 802, thereby resulting in weak strength and easy deformation of the inclined upper mounting portion 802 when a force (F) is applied on the LCD display 9.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, another conventional stand 7 is shown to include a base member 73 and a one-piece bracket plate 72 secured on the base member 73. The bracket plate 72 includes a planar support member 722, a front connecting member 720 which projects forwardly from a lower end of the planar support member 722 by folding the bracket plate 72 and which is secured on the base member 73, right and left bracing members 724, 723 which project rearwardly and respectively from lateral ends of the planar support member 722 by folding the bracket plate 72, right and left connecting members 726, 725 which project respectively rightward and leftward from lower ends of the right and left bracing members 724, 723 by bending the bracket plate 72, and two upper mounting members 728 which project rearwardly and respectively from an upper edge 727 of the planar support member 722 by folding the bracket plate 72 and which have screw holes 71 to connect with two mounting units (not shown) for mounting pivotally an LCD display. Although the right and left bracing members 724, 723 can brace the upper mounting members 728, they are not formed integrally with the upper mounting members 728, thereby resulting in insufficient bending strength of the upper mounting members 728. Moreover, the bracket plate 72 is complicated in construction, and the material thereof cannot be reduced.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stand for a flat panel display which has a reinforced bending strength.
According to this invention, the stand includes a base member with an upper major wall surface, a one-piece bracket plate, and a pair of mounting units. The bracket plate includes a planar support member having a lower end which extends in a longitudinal direction immediately above the upper major wall surface of the base member to define a first length, an upper edge which extends in the longitudinal direction to define a second length and which is opposite to the lower end in an upright direction, and a planar major wall which extends from the lower end to the upper edge and which has right and left lateral ends that are opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. A front connecting member projects forwardly from the lower end of the planar support member, and is superimposed upon and is secured on the upper major wall surface of the base member. Right and left bracing members project rearwardly and respectively from the right and left lateral ends of the planar major wall, and have right and left lower ends immediately above the upper major wall surface of the base member. Right and left connecting members project respectively rightward and leftward from the right and left lower ends of the planar major wall, and are superimposed upon and are secured on the upper major wall surface of the base member. The mounting units are respectively attached to the planar major wall adjacent to the upper edge. The first length of the lower end is smaller than the second length of the upper edge. The right and left lateral ends diverge from the lower end to the upper edge. The bracket plate defines right and left corners at the right and left lateral ends. The corners extend to the upper edge.